


I Didn't Ask For This

by awhitehead17



Series: TimKon Week 2019 [1]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bed Sharing/Only One Bed, Day One, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, TimKon Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: Tim had asked for a room with two beds in it, not one, but two.The room before him had only one large double bed in the middle of the room against the wall. It's pretty easy to say that Tim was not amused or pleased in the slightest.





	I Didn't Ask For This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I've done this fic for day one of TimKon week 2019. The prompts were Fantasy Au or Only One bed/bed sharing. I (obviously) went with bed sharing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

"Are you being fucking serious?"

Tim stands in the doorway glaring at the empty room in front of him, seething with quiet resentment. He had asked the person at the desk for a room with _two_ beds, not _one_ but _two_. The room before them was simply a large box room, plain paper covers the walls, a stingy red carpet layers the floor and there was one large double bed in the middle of the room against the wall.

Tim was not amused or pleased in the slightest.

His best friend on the other hand thought it was pretty amusing as Tim could hear him snickering from behind. Tim turns around and glares at him. "This isn't funny Kon!"

Kon snorts and roughly pats his back before moving into the room. Tim watches as he takes in the room for what it's worth. Kon turns back to him and shrugs, "I don't see what the big deal is Tim. It's not like we haven't shared before. We're friends aren't we and it's only for one night until we get back on the road again tomorrow."

Tim opens his mouth to protest but before he could say anything, Kon was holding up a finger at him and giving him a stern look. "And no. There's no way you could have carried on driving right throughout the night dude. You need a break from driving and I need to stretch out my legs. I'm not willing to drive throughout the night just for the sake of us to keep moving."

Rolling his eyes Tim enters the room, closing the door behind him as he goes. He goes over to the bed and dumps his duffle bag and suitcase on it before giving Kon a pointed look. "No it's not a problem, it's just that I didn't get what I asked for. Also I would have been fine to drive throughout the night thank you very much."

Kon makes a humming noise as he goes over to check out their bathroom, Tim follows behind him and looks into the small compact bathroom they have adjoined to their room. It was tiny, barely managing to fit in a toilet, a sink and a shower. Tim makes a disapproving noise, he frowns and moves away heading back for the door.

"I'll be back," he tells Kon over his shoulder. "I'm going to see if they'd actually give us a proper twin room rather than this crap."

They will in fact not give them a twin room no matter how much Tim argues against it. In the end he had to resign the argument and give in because the person working behind the counter ended up threatening to kick him out if he didn't take the room they had originally issued him. That would be completely counterproductive to what he was trying to do (though he was tempted to carry on the argument just so that would happen, then that way he and Kon wouldn't have to share a goddamn bed together.)

He didn't have an issue in sharing a bed with someone. That wasn't the problem. The actual problem was that he was going to be sharing it with Kon of all people. His best friend and crush of nearly two years. Yes they had in fact shared a bed before but that as before Tim developed feelings of the romantic kind for his best friend.

He goes back to the room and as he opens the door Kon looks at him with a raised eyebrow in question. Tim just scowls at him and slams the door shut which causes Kon to snicker from where he was now sat on the bed on his phone.

"Did you get a room change?" Kon asks, damn well knowing the answer already.

Tim carries on glaring at him even as he goes over to his duffle bag and gets his laptop out and turns it on to get started on some work. He moves his bag and suitcase to the floor and sits crossed-legged opposite Kon. Doing some work will help keep his mind off their current predicament.

"So how long do you reckon we have left on the road?" Kon asks still playing on his phone.

Tim glances at him before answering, "I'd say another four maybe five days give or take. It would be three if we travel through the night..."

Kon rolls his eyes, "We're not traveling through the night like we have done for the last three nights. Get that through your thick skull dude."

Tim grumbles in response, "I wish you had your powers still, then we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

"Well I'm not particularly pleased about this either man, you think I want to be powerless? You think it was my choice that I got zapped by the stupid magician who decided that I wouldn't need my powers for like a month! We just have to suck it up and continue with this mini road trip we for some reason decided to do until we get back to the Tower and get myself checked out."

Tim doesn't respond to that, mostly because he doesn't have an answer. He continues on his laptop and focuses on getting his work done and not how close in proximity Kon is too him on the bed they have to share.

Later on Kon leaves and gets them some food. Just some Indian that was near by the motel they have pulled into for the night. They eat that in silence and the entire time Tim stays on his laptop.

It wasn't until around midnight that Kon gets off the bed, stretches (Tim fails spectacularly at not staring at the bit of skin on Kon's stomach that shows when his t-shirt rises) and yawns.

"Dude, I'm beat. I'm calling it a night." When Tim doesn't respond to him Kon huffs and makes a move towards the bathroom.

Kon comes out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers and Tim has to restrain himself from staring at Kon's body. He stops himself from watching the way Kon's muscles move underneath his skin as he walks around and as he stretches, he ignores the heat rising up inside of him and how it's slowly turning to arousal.

Without any words Kon climbs back onto the bed and gets underneath the covers, he shifts around a bit before moving into a position where he can stare at Tim. Tim feels his best friend's eyes on him for a long time before finally pulling away from the screen of his laptop to pay Kon some attention.

"What?" He questions.

"I'm pretty sure that me going to bed was a pretty big hint at something Tim."

Tim blankly stares at him before wordlessly moving off the bed and going to switch the room's light off. Darkness immediately swamps all of the room except for the little bit of light coming from Tim's computer. Instead of climbing back on the bed, Tim takes his laptop and sits in the corner of the room on the floor as the room has no other furniture in it and resumes his work.

For several minutes he could feel Kon still staring at him, but his friend must grow bored because Tim hears him shifting around until he seems to find a comfortable position and settles down.

He loses track of time after that, getting so engrossed in what he was working on that he completely misses Kon moving off the bed and approaching him until it was too late. The screen of his laptop gets slammed down, just narrowly missing his fingers, and taken away and then suddenly he’s being thrown over a shoulder and taken to the bed. His body bounces as it hits the mattress and before he could get his bearings an arm was wrapping around his waist and dragging him backwards until he hits something solid.

Tim squirms as Kon lays the blanket over them with his free hand. “What the hell Kon?” He demands trying to push his friend’s hand off of him.

Tim nearly gets free but then Kon’s grip tightens and a leg was hooking over his hips, pinning him more to the mattress underneath them. He huffs in annoyance.

“Dude it’s nearly four a.m. now. You need sleep.”

“I’m fine.”

“Sure you are.”

“Kon!”

When he doesn’t respond Tim reaches back and smacks him. He gets a hiss of pain in response but nothing else. Right, Kon doesn’t have his powers, meaning no super strength, no TTK, no super hearing.

“If you don’t let me go I’ll nerve strike you and knock you out.” Tim threatens him.

The arm around him only tightens and Tim tries really hard to not think about the solid body he’s pressed against, tries to not think about the heat radiating from him. “Well that’s rude.” Kon comments.

“Kon I mean it, _let me go._ ”

The arm and leg around him suddenly disappear and behind him Kon is shifting about. He can’t see it but he knows that Kon is perched up on one elbow and was looking at him. The angry tone in his voice tells Tim that his friend is both glaring and scowling at him. “Okay what the hell is your problem Tim? Why don’t you really want to share a bed with me? Is it the sharing part that you don’t like? Am _I_ the problem here?”

“No it’s-”

“Am I really that bad of a person that you don’t want to share with me? I mean we’ve shared before so why is this any different? This is what we have, so deal with it.”

Tim scowls into the darkness, annoyed at the situation. He rubs a hand against his forehead trying to work out what the hell he can tell Kon to explain his actions other than the words _‘I’m in love with you and sleeping right next to you is really not helping in keeping little Tim in check_ ’.

He takes too long to answer because his best friend is then huffing, smacking him on the shoulder and demanding, “Answer me dude.”

“I don’t know!” Tim blurts out almost desperately. He sits up on the bed and buries his face in his hands.

The mattress shifts underneath him and he can tell Kon is sitting up next to him. He lets out a sigh, “Look Tim, you’re making this situation a lot harder than it needs to be. You can talk to me man, whatever is bothering you about us sharing a bed you can tell me. If you really, _really_ , can’t share the bed with me I’ll go sleep in the car or something. But I want to know what’s up with you.”

Tim takes a few deep breathes trying to compose himself before lifting his face up and looking in Kon’s direction. He can’t lie to Kon. That’s something he learnt a long time ago. His best friend knows him too well and even without his powers Kon would be able to tell that Tim was bullshitting on whatever he’s going to say.

In the end he makes a split decision, one that he knows he’s going to regret immediately and does it anyway. He reaches forward and searches for Kon’s face, he hits his shoulders first and then moves so he’s cupping Kon’s cheeks with his hands.

“Uh Tim, what are you-”

Tim doesn’t give him a chance to finish because he’s leaning forward and pressing his lips to Kon’s in a kiss. He goes rigid when Kon’s lips stay lax underneath his and he clenches his eyes tight, mentally preparing himself for the disgusted outburst.

However he lets out a shocked noise when Kon starts kissing him back. Kon’s lax lips now moving against his. Tim feels his hands latch onto his neck and the way his fingers bury into his hair, they force his head to the side and Kon instantly deepens the kiss.

They kiss for what feels like hours until Tim gathers enough willpower and pulls away from Kon. Tim blinks at Kon through the dark completely bewildered by what had just happened. He had kissed Kon. Kon had kissed him back. Kon didn’t push him away and didn’t angrily yell at him. They had kissed.

“Uh, that’s why I didn’t want to share a bed.” Tim comments some time later, breaking the silence they had fallen into. He clears his throat awkwardly and was super glad they were sat in the dark because it’s stopping Kon from seeing how blushed he was. “I uh, I’m insanely attracted to you Kon and sleeping right next to you was doing nothing in helping me in controlling my emotions. Being in a car with you 24/7 was already driving me -heh- insane but sleeping next to you in a _bed_. That’s beyond what I imagined.”

He knows he’s rambling but he couldn’t stop himself from doing so until he ran out of breath to actually talk with.

Kon doesn’t say anything for a long time until he’s letting out a laugh and gripping Tim’s face tightly. “Jesus, that was a lot better than what I was imagining dude. I thought you suddenly hated me or something. Why didn’t tell me about this?”

Tim draws back frowning, “And risk our friendship? No thanks.”

Kon laughs and moves his hands onto Tim’s body. Tim allows him (this time) to manhandle him around so they’re spooning once again on the mattress. Tim feels a lot more content this time than last. He reaches behind him and grabs Kon’s hand, pulling his arm over his waist and holding his hand with his own.

“So, the fact that you kissed me back means something right? I mean we have a lot to talk about if this is going to go anywhere.”

Behind him Kon snorts, “Sure Tim, sure. You’re the world’s second greatest detective for nothing huh?” Tim pinches his hand hard which gets him a hiss of pain in return. “Okay, ow, that hurt. I’m sorry but yes, I would like to take this further and we do need to talk about it later on. I assume you’re now happy to sleep next to me right?”

Tim hums tiredly, feeling the exhaustion suddenly creeping up on him. He holds Kon’s hand tightly against his chest and smiles contentedly when he feels Kon press a kiss to his temple, okay, that’s something he thinks he would love to get used to.

“Night Tim.”

“Night Kon.”


End file.
